Trouble in Paradise
by lirio de amor
Summary: The Cullens have a great life, but it is not always perfect. Being internal teenagers is bound to cause some angst. Several OneShots that are sequenced together, have had them written for months. Mild OC. little to no Edward/bella.
1. Going to the Bar

One thing that Esme and Carlisle Cullen have always instilled in their children is that fact that good behavior is a must. Rarely are their children in trouble, but when they do get into trouble, it always seemed that they went overboard, making up for every day that they had actually behaved.

Both Carlisle and Esme understood that their children would perpetually be forever young. They would never age, and while their educational standards would improve, their maturity would always be that of a 14 year old, 15 year old, and two 16 year olds. While this was not an issue with their parents, Alice, 14, and Rosalie, 15, sometimes let this fact bother them. They knew that they would always live with their parents, and sometimes this thought bothered them, simply for the fact that at times, their parents were quite strict.

One day, however, they let every rule that their parents had ever told them slide right out the door.

* * *

"Alice, if Mom does find out…" Rosalie told her sister threateningly. It wasn't that she was afraid of getting in trouble…well, okay, she was a bit afraid of her mother when she got mad, and hated the look of disappointment in her dad's eyes…but the real reason was that she did NOT want to be grounded the next week. She and Emmett had plans to go on a camping trip…and they kinda had not asked their parents yet.

"We are not going to get caught! I would have seen it!" Alice told her, pulling off the hoodie that she had had over her 'going out' clothes. She then slipped off her matching sweatpants and pulled down her short dress…one that her parents had deemed inappropriate, but that she had had shipped to her anyways.

It had been sheer luck that she had got the mail before her Mom that day.

Alice shrugged to herself, thinking about that little incident. You would think, that since she was like seventy years old, that they would let her do whatever she wanted. But, since she was eternally fourteen, they rarely let her get away with things they did not approve of. Of course, it wasn't any different for her brothers and her sister, it was just the fact that sometimes she just wanted the choice.

"Alice…"

"Rosalie, shut up and take your hunting clothes off! We can't go in there like this!" Alice snapped at her older sister.

Rosalie sighed and followed Alice's instructions. She quickly took off her own jogging suit, revealing a pink halter top and jean mini. Another outfit that had not really been approved of.

"Come on. We have to be back in two hours." Alice said, then took off in a run.

* * *

Esme POV

Carlisle and I were lying in our room, on our bed. He fingers were twirling around locks of my hair, his mouth over mine, kissing me as no other man had, could, or ever would. It was rarely this quiet at our home, but the boys were playing football a couple miles away, and the girls had gone hunting.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, then my right leg across his back. I pulled myself up enough to feel the kisses he was showering me with, deeper.

Then the phone rang.

I sighed. Maybe if we ignored it.

"Sweetie, it is 10:00 at night. We may need to answer it." Carlisle said. I reluctantly nodded.

Carlisle got up and quickly answered the phone.

I listened closely to the conversation when I noticed that his face instantly fell.

"_Mr. Cullen, we have your daughters, a Rosalie and Alice, in our custody. They were caught at a bar tonight. They had id's that said they were old enough to enter, however…"_

"You realized that they were not off age. Sir, I understand. My wife and I will be there to get them shortly." Carlisle replied to the man on the other side.

He hung up the phone, then looked at me.

"Carlisle, those girls are in so much trouble! This is the second time that Rosalie has gotten trouble and the third for Alice in two months!" I said exasperated.

I got up and quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my now bed hair; then we both quickly ran to the car and headed to the police department.

* * *

Rosalie POV

Man…I am going to kill Alice. She said that she didn't see anything that even hinted we might get into trouble! But, apparently she was wrong. We had gone to the bar and had been there barely forty-five minutes when a bouncer had come up behind us a grabbed us by our shoulders. When he turned us around, we saw the police in the doorway. They hadn't even given us a chance to explain that we were old enough to be there. We were dead.

They took us down to the police station, and then called Mom and Dad. Man…I could hear Dad, and his voice was sullen.

But, I was not afraid of Dad's reaction. Sure, he would be disappointed. He would give us that look, and make us feel guilty. He was very good at that, and none of us ever wanted to make him send us that look.

Mom was another story. While she was the gentlest Mom ever, and was quick to hug and kiss us when we were upset, she was not fun to be around when we misbehaved.

Dad was the one that we went to when we needed information, or ideas. He loved us and we loved him. Disappointing him was annoying, but he rarely ever disciplined us. That was Mom's job.

The Mom that hugged and kissed us everyday and when we were hurting was NOT the same Mom that we got when we misbehaved.

Being caught in a bar that we were forbidden to enter was by far one of the worst things that we had ever done together. Especially, since we were supposed to be hunting.

So, not only had we not fed, but we also had been taken to the police station.

Then I heard it.

Footsteps.

They were light, yet quick, with a hit of anger in the step.

They were Mom's. I didn't have to look up from where I was sitting to know that they were her steps. Dad was right behind her, his steps not as soft, nor as quick, but I knew they were trudging because of the disappointment that he was feeling.

"Oh man, Rosalie…I am sorry…I promise that I didn't see this coming." Alice whispered.

"Shut the hell up Alice." I snapped at her. I didn't want to talk to her about it. Not at the moment.

Then it happened.

The door opened.

Mom and Dad were standing in the doorway.

Dad had his familiar look of disappointment.

Mom had her usual look as well. Only, it was pointed towards me.

"We will discuss the way that you just spoke to your sister when we get home." Mom hissed at me, too fast for the policeman to hear her. I lowered my head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Carlisle POV

The car ride home was silent. Both girls knew that it was in their best interest not to say anything.

Or so I thought.

"This is all your fault." Rosalie hissed quietly to her sister.

"It is NOT." Alice whined.

I knew that this was not going to be good.

But, before I or Esme could say anything, Rosalie slapped Alice on the arm. Alice, always trying to stay even with her sister, unbuckled her seatbelt and slapped Rosalie across the face.

I slammed on the brakes and into park. Esme and I both jumped out of the car, throwing the back doors open and grabbing our now physically fighting daughters.

"ENOUGH!" Esme told them both. They both stop struggling, but both were mad.

"Alice, in the front with your father, Rosalie in the back with me." Esme said, then pushed Alice towards the passenger seat.

I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I was in so much trouble. Mom heard me curse. One strike. I hit Alice. Two strikes. I physically fought with Alice. Three strikes. And that is just after Alice and I got caught sneaking into a bar. Sigh. We were in so much trouble.

* * *

Alice's POV

Sigh. I cannot believe that I did not see this coming.

Mom made Rosalie and me sit in the living room on the couch. I knew that we were in for a long lecture.

Gosh it sucks when I get into trouble! I JUST got over being grounded for cheating on that tests two months ago!

Crap.

* * *

Esme POV

Carlisle and I looked down at our daughters. I was eternally glad that they could not bruise, because they would be black and blue from the fight they had just gotten in.

"What in the world were you thinking? HMMM??? You lie to us, you dress inappropriately. You snuck into a bar. You cursed, Rosalie. You both fought one another. What do you think that we should do about this?" I asked them. They both looked up at me. I rarely asked what they thought their own punishment should be.

"Um. Um….a grounding?" Rosalie asked in sweet tone. The thing about it was that the time was a fake sweet. She was mad that she had gotten caught, and she was mad that Alice had not csaw it in a vision.

Among all of my children she is the hardest to get through too. But this time, I was going to get through to her.

"Aw MOM! NO! That ain't fair!" Alice cried, sinking back into the chair. I raised my eyebrows at her. Rosalie looked at her as well.

"Alice, would you care to share with us what you have seen?" Carlisle asked.

"No sir." Alice said.

"Alice, that was not an option." Carlisle told her.

She sobbed a tearless sob.

"Mom..Dad…I am sorry that we lied to you. Please…" Alice begged. Rosalie was sitting back in the chair, her arms crossed.

"Alice…"

"We are grounded for six weeks. We can't hunt without you or Mom. We can't watch tv or play video games. You are taking our computers, iPods, and cell phones…and….Mom Really? You are going to DRIVE us to school!" Alice said, shocked.

"Until you can both learn to obey our rules, you will be treated like small children. We will watch you at all times, and along with everything that Alice just mentioned, you will also be going to your separate rooms each night at nine to lie on your bed and think until either your father or I come to get you in the morning." I told her.

"This is CRAP! You are being such a bitc…." Rosalie said, jumping up. I slowly walked over to her, grabbed her arm and smacked her rear several times, harder than I normally would.

Rosalie tried to jerk away from me, but I held onto her.

"Young lady! You had better stop it this instant!" I said, smacking her several more times in quick succession. Rosalie stopped struggling and hung her head. Sobs wracked her body silently, because she refused to let them out.

I stopped and stood beside her and waited. I knew my children well. I knew each reaction that came with a punishment. I turned to Carlisle and silently motioned for him to take Alice out with him. He did so, as Rosalie stood there and sobbed.

Alice cries openly when she is punished, from a light smack to a scolding. She will not hold it in, and wants to be held as soon as it is over, no matter whom is in the room.

Jasper wants to be left alone, to his thoughts once he has gotten in trouble. We always allow him this time of solitude, then talk to him later, after he is ready.

Emmett, always the playful one, sulks, simply because he is usually no longer allowed to play his game systems. So he will say that he is sorry, then go try to find something to do.

Rosalie, on the other hand, would stand silently if anyone else was in the room. Once everyone was gone except for me, she would give in and turn around.

There was nothing different about it this time.

Slowly, after she heard the door click, she turned around and threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my neck. I rubbed her back, then pulled her to the couch.

"Mom, I am sorry. I shouldn't have let Alice go to the club. I shouldn't have gone. We should not have broken your rules. I am sorry about what I said to you. About everything." Rosalie sobbed. I patted her back and kissed her head.

"It is okay Rosalie. You know that no matter what, I will always love you. Even when you say hurtful things. I think that you can learn from this. But, it is bound to happen at times, and if you can accept your punishments, I can endure the fact that sometimes trouble is just going to happen." I told her.

"I love you too, Mom. I will try to do better. And I will try to watch out for Alice. I mean, she is my little sister."

I smiled at that. My children could be rambunctious, but they were good and soft hearted.

"That is all that I ask." I said, once again leaning in to kiss the top of my daughters head.

The End…or is it?


	2. Cheaters and Squirrels

**A/N: **So, I guess I technically did not put a note at the beginning of this, SO...I will let you in on this...I have had these written (everything that is written so far, plus like several more chapters) for months, but never posted them. They were random oneshots that just happen to fit together. If you are a reader of my other works, you will probably like these, and do know that if you read Our Connected Familyrevised, I am going to get back to it, just not until I can catch a break from school. Please enjoy...

* * *

Alice Cullen was good…great even…in a lot of things. However, auto mechanics was not one of those things.

When she had discovered that her parents had put her in the auto mechanics class, she had thrown a fit…she had also gotten grounded for her actions, by her father. He had told her that he and her mother were looking out for her best interests, and that fashion was the last thing she needed to take as a class.

So they had put their foots down and told Alice that she would do everything that she could to excel in the classes that they had registered her for.

When she had stomped her foot at her father, and told him no, her mother had sent her to her room.

So, now Alice was taking her second test of the semester.

One that she knew she was going to fail, because she had failed the first one. It had taken everything that she could to hide that small fact from her parents, especially since Emmett and his big mouth was in the same class.

Alice was sitting quietly in her desk, staring at her test. She didn't even know what the first answer was.

She looked over towards Emmett. He was nearly done with the first page. She silently scooted closer towards her brother.

She quickly jotted down every answer that he had on his paper, when her own paper was snatched out from underneath her.

"Ms. Cullen, what exactly do you think that you are doing?" The teacher, Mr. Sparks asked. Alice looked up at him.

"Nothing sir." She replied, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I believe that you were cheating off of your brothers' test."

"Why! Mr. Sparks! I would never!" Alice said.

This did nothing more than anger Mr. Sparks even more.

"Ms. Cullen, go and stand in the hall." Mr. Sparks said.

Alice looked up at him in shock. Could he seriously be serious? Was he really sending HER to the HALL?

Emmett burst out laughing…Alice sent him a look that would have killed him, if looks truly could do so. Slowly, Alice walked to the door, opened it, then slammed it shut behind her.

She was in so much trouble now, it wasn't even funny. Her parents were going to kill her…

And, the worst thing about it was, that there were to many decisions in the works for her to get a clear picture on what was going to happen when she got home.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Ha! For once it is going to be ALICE that gets in trouble at school and not me! YES! I can't WAIT til' mom and dad find out!!!!

* * *

Alice's POV

This was the worst day of my life. I cannot believe that I got detention and a note sent home. It would all be okay, except that Emmett and his big dummy self, knows that I got in trouble.

If he thinks for a minute that I am going to tell Mom and Dad, then he is sadly mistaken. I cannot believe that this happened to me.

Of course, had mom and dad not made me take the class, then I wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place.

Oh, I am sure that they will find out, but only if I can't figure out how to talk Mr. Sparks into passing me…which at this moment I am definitely not.

I seriously have a 48% in his class. And that is by sheer luck.

If I don't figure out how to fix this, I am going to be dead. Or, rather, deader than I already am.

AFTER SCHOOL

Rosalie was driving me, Jasper, and Emmett home. I was too young to ever be able to drive, though I always tried to let Mom and Dad let me drive. But we usually move before I would ever age to be sixteen.

"Alice you're gonna get in T---R---O---U---B---L---E!!!" Emmett sang. I turned and looked at him.

"Emmett, if you tell them, I will tell them what you REALLY did to that squirrel that they wouldn't let you keep!" I yelled at him.

"Guys, both of you shut up! We are nearly home, do you WANT Mom to be able to hear you arguing?" Rosalie said.

"Rosie...please make him stop!" I whined to my older sister. She looked at me and then slapped Emmet on the leg.

"Leave her alone, ok?"She told him. He nodded, but then stuck his tongue at me. I turned towards Rosalie, but she had missed his action.

I looked at her, huffed, and then sat back down in the seat…It was going to be a long night.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I could barely contain myself until I got back into auto mechanics class. I had threatened Emmett within an inch of his life if he told on me, so I was pretty sure that he wouldn't.

He sure didn't want mom and dad to find out about that squirrel.

Rosalie must have said something to him to again…I loved my big sister, even though we fought, she still took up for me all the time.

I took out the signed piece of paper that I had forged Moms signature on. Emmett didn't know that I was supposed to get anything signed. He had just assumed that I had to tell Mom and Dad because of a meeting with the school or something stupid like that.

But, I had studied Mom's signature for a long time last night, and had finally gotten it nearly perfect. It had been nearly four this morning before I had even come close.

But, now it was there, and I was going to turn it into Mr. Sparks.

I was home free now.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe it when I watched Alice turn in that signed note. I saw mom's signature, but I knew that it wasn't really Moms. Both the 'rents had been way to calm last night for Alice to have shown them that note. If they knew, they would have thrown a fit. Or at least grounded her.

That could mean only one thing. She had forged that note.

I was SO gonna call her on this one.

She would have to do EVERYTHING that I told her, or we would SO be having a chat with Ma and Pa….

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….THIS IS GOING TO BE FANTASTIC!

* * *

Alice's POV

This day had gone much better than yesterday.

That is until I got home.

As soon as Rosalie stopped the car, Emmett had told me that he had something to tell me. I stopped and starred at him. Then I was hit with a vision.

"_I know that you forged Mom's name…and if you don't want her to find out, then you have to do everything that I tell you to do." Emmett said with a smirk on his face. _

_I wanted to slap him._

_How could he do this to me?_

"_Emmett, I will just tell them about the squirrel." I told him. He was still nervous that they would find out about that. If that didn't work, then I knew that nothing would._

"_Go ahead, they are going to be way to consumed with you to worry about me." Emmett said with a grin on his face._

I came out of the vision and looked at my older brother. He was smiling. He was also the biggest idiot that I have ever seen.

So, I did the only thing that I could think of.

I leaped over his head, and landed on his back. I wrapped my legs around him as much as I could, then had one arm wrapped around his throat, and the other I was beating him over the head, trying to kill the few brain cells that he had left.

"Ow! Alice! Get off me!" Emmet yelled, running in circles trying to get me off of him. There was no way that I was going to let this one go.

"Say that you wont tell Mom and dad what I did then!" I screamed at him, and continued to hit him over the head.

"Fine! Fine! I promise that I wont tell Mom that you are failing that class and that you forged her signature!" Emmett yelled.

"Excuse me! What in the world is going on here, and what is Emmett talking about, Alice Cullen?"

I froze, mid hit, on Emmett's back.

Mom and Dad were standing outside, staring at us. Getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Alice get off of your brother this instant!" Dad yelled. I looked at him. He rarely ever yelled at me. In fact, I could probably count on one hand how many times he had actually yelled at me.

"Alice Cullen , what do you have to say for yourself?" Dad asked me. I looked down at my feet.

"Nothing." I muttered. I couldn't think about anything better to say, but apparently that wasn't going to work for them either, because this time Mom took her turn.

"Alice, we do not appreciate being lied too. You will tell us why you were hitting your brother and what your brother was talking about when he said that you were failing and had forged my signature."

"Um…" I started, then stopped. I looked down.

I was in so much trouble.

"Emmett?"

Crap. Mom knew what she was doing. Emmett would spill everything.

"Um, well, Alice kinda cheated off my test and got caught, then she forged your signature when she got afraid to tell you that she cheated." Emmett rambled off in about five seconds.

I sighed.

I knew that Mom and Dad would turn on me this time.

"Alice, you are grounded. Your mother and I will be having a long talk with you and your teacher. Especially since you are failing. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dad asked.

I could tell that he was upset with me. So was mom.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE THAT STUPID CLASS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I never learn. I always speak out during times like this, even though I know that it is the dumbest thing that I could possibly do.

I knew that I was correct when Mom walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me with her, Dad close behind.

She marched into Dad's office and she pushed me gently onto the couch.

"Okay, Alice. This is how this is going to go." Dad said, I stared at him, and I knew that I had defiance written all over my face.

"Alice, don't make me wipe that look from your face, especially after everything that you have done in the past two days." Mom said. I cringed. I knew that she was serious.

I removed that look as best as I could.

"Okay, young lady, you will write a note of apology to both your teacher and your brother. You will also be grounded for two weeks for forging your mother's signature, then you will be grounded for cheating and receiving a failing grade. Do you understand?" Dad asked.

I shrugged, showing them that I could care less.

Shit, why did I do that?

Mom came over to me calmly and slowly, to the point that on her way, I regretted instantly my actions.

She pulled me up and smacked my backside several times then pushed me back down in my seat. And, it stung.

My mother is the gentlest soul…until one of two things happen: someone threatens her kids or one of her kids misbehaves.

I knew better than to shrug again.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Alice, we just want you to realize that we want you to be safe. Part of that safety is to ensure that you behave in all situations. Your punishment will remain the same. Your mother will be going with you to talk to your teachers, and you will be apologizing to your brother." Dad said.

I looked up at him.

"It is Emmett's fault that the fight started!" I said in a low whine.

Mom raised her eyebrows, and I cowered down. I sure didn't need to push it.

"Alice, do you want to elaborate?" Mom asked.

"He BLACKMAILED me! But that is okay…Mom..Dad…why don't you go ask him about the squir…." I started.

But, just as I started, the office door feel to the floor, and Emmet feel on top of it, he looked directly at me.

"How could you tell them about Sqeakers the Squirrel?!?!" He yelled.

I smiled to myself.

At least I wasn't the only one in trouble when mom and dad found out about that stupid squirrel.

The End…or is it?


	3. Squeakers

Squeakers

Emmett Cullen snuck out of the house via the back door. He knew three things: his parents were in the house with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were hunting, and he absolutely could NOT get caught.

_Squeak!_

"Shhh…." Emmett whispered to his squirrel Squeakers.

He knew that after his sister Alice had told his parents that he still had the squirrel, he was going to get it. He figured that he had about five minutes before they made their way up to his room where they had sent him. At the moment they were still talking to Alice.

Emmett giggled to himself…his parents would never find out about Squeakers, and then Alice would get into even more trouble…because then their parents would think that Alice had lied to them.

"Mwhahahahahahahahaha!" Emmett said to himself.

"Stop right there, young man!"

"Aw crap." Emmett said, turning around slowly to see his mother standing in the doorway. Esme Cullen looked somewhere between amused and angry. It was a fine line for sure, and Emmett was not quite sure what to do.

So, he stepped backwards one step.

"Emmet Cullen! You will get in this house, with that squirrel, right this minute! Your father and I want to speak with you."

"Aw Mom! Come on! It ain't that big a deal!" Emmett whined. Esme put her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised.

Emmett knew that look. Slowly he placed his hand on top of the show box that held his pet squirrel and walked towards his mother.

There was not much that Emmett Cullen was afraid of, but one thing that he was afraid of was his mother.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Emmett held the squirrel in his hand, and tried to hide it from his parents. _

"_Emmett, you may not keep that squirrel." Carlisle told his son._

"_Aw! Dad! Come on! He is a baby! He is helpless!" Emmett whined. It was hilarious to watch their son beg to keep the baby squirrel that he had found. In fact, it was all that Esme and Carlisle could do not to laugh at him. _

"_Emmett, you cannot keep that animal in my house." Esme told him lightly. _

"_But Mom! We keep Jasper in the house!" Emmett whined louder. _

_Carlisle and Esme both looked at their son, shocked at what he had just said._

"_Emmett Cullen! Do you want to be grounded for the next few months?" Esme said, nearly outraged at the fact that he had said that about his brother._

"_Gaw MOM! I was just joking! You are taking this way to seriously!"Emmett snapped at his mother. He slapped his free hand over his mouth._

_He NEVER talked to his mother this way…in fact, he was afraid to talk to her at all when he was in trouble._

"_Emmett, I think that you need to take that squirrel back to its' mother and then go to your room. Your behavior is unacceptable, and this discussion is over." Carlisle told his son. _

_Emmett looked at both of his parents and then at his squirrel. Had he been able to cry he would have. _

"_YOU ARE BOTH MEAN! YOU ARE HEARTLESS MEAN PARENTS!" He cried, then ran out the door._

_Carlisle and Esme both looked at each other. They were speechless._

* * *

Esme and Carlisle had grounded Emmett for a week after that incident, and had thought that he had gotten rid of the squirrel.

Apparently, though, they had been wrong.

"Emmett, you have a lot of explaining to do." Esme said.

"Aw…Mom…Dad…I am sorry…Really…I just couldn't take him back…I mean…not after…"

Carlisle and Esme both raised their eyebrows.

"After what Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

* * *

Emmet POV

"After what Emmett?" Dad asked me.

Crap.

They hadn't seen Squeakers yet…But when they did, I was in for it.

What they didn't know, was that when I took Squeakers back and tried to put him back…but I kinda fell…because I was kinda upset, and I fell on top of Squeakers…I could barely hear his little heart.

So, I bit him. Then I snuck back into the house and put him in a box under my bed in my room. He had been under there for about a month.

"Emmett, explain." Mom said. Her arms crossed over her chest, standing in front of me.

Man, I hate it when Mom is mad. Dad, I can deal with, but Mom…that is a whole other story. Mom gets this look….oh, you know the one, the one that says she is disappointed in you, and that she is upset and angry, and then to finish it off she gives a look that says, 'Young man, you are in major trouble.

"Let me see the box, son." Dad said. I reluctantly handed him the box. I could feel Squeakers shift a little.

I cringed. I knew that once they looked in that box, that I was in major trouble.

I didn't think that they were ever going to open it. I waited. It was like everything was in slow motion.

"Open it already! Gosh!" I told them. I wanted to get my punishment over with.

"Emmett Cullen, you are pushing it." Mom said. I sighed.

Slowly, they opened that shoebox. I cringed.

They looked inside, and once again, I cringed.

Only, this time I cringed because as soon as Dad opened the box, Squeakers jumped out at him.

"What the!?!?!?!?!" Dad yelped. Mom looked surprised, but just as surprisingly, she grabbed Squeakers off of Dad.

She turned him around to look at his eyes, and I groaned.

"Emmett Cullen! Young man you have a lot of explaining to do! Why in the world would you bite this squirrel and make him a VAMPIRE!" Mom finished with a yell.

I flinched. I was so in for it.

* * *

Esme POV

I looked at my eldest son and waited on him to give me an answer. I really didn't care whether I received an answer or not, simply for the fact that nothing could make what he had done okay.

"I…um….um….um…"

"Emmett, this squirrel has red eyes, explain." I said, holding onto Squeakers, looking at him.

"Well…you know how if we eat humans…our eyes are red? Well….Squeakers…he…he..umn…he likes to eat squirrels…so…his eyes..they are red…." Emmett said. I stared at him.

Could my son really be this dense?

"Emmett Cullen, do you have any idea what trouble this could have caused? Do you? Do you realize what would have happened had he gotten loose?" Carlisle asked him. I could tell that my husband was exasperated with our son. After Alice's detention at school for cheating, I was not really in the mood to put up with any more misbehavior.

"Emmett, I will tell you what. You are grounded for the next month. During that time you are not allowed to hunt without your father or me, no video games, no television. You are not allowed to drive your jeep. Anything else that you must do, you are to either ask me or your father before you do it."

"Aw!" Emmett said. I shot him a look.

He hushed immediately.

"However, if you can provide this squirrel with an adequate home in our basement, you may keep him. Your father and I will be the ones to evaluate this home, and tell you if it is suitable. He will be your responsibility."

Emmett tried his best to hide his excitement.

It didn't work.

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" He said, running over to us. He quickly hugged us both, and held out his hands for his squirrel. I sighed and handed him the squirrel.

He ran towards the basement, I knew, to see what he could do to make his new vampire pet a home.

"Do you think that he can do it? I mean, without causing further distruction?" Carlisle asked me.

"We shall see." I told him, wrapping my right arm around his waist, "We shall see."

"JASPER! I can't believe that you did that!" Rosalie yelled. I looked up at Carlisle and sighed. It never ended.

"I wouldn't change any of this." Carlisle said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Neither would I." I said with a smile.

"Rosalie! It wasn't my fault!" Jasper yelled at his sister.

I sighed once again, kissed my husband on the cheek, and went to see what all the fuss was about.

The End….Or is it???


	4. It Is My Car!

Carlisle turned on his car. It stayed on for two seconds and then shut off.

He tried to turn it on again, but was given the same results.

He sighed. What was he going to do? Esme had gone into town, Jasper and Emmett had both driven to school.

But, he remembered, Rosalie had not driven to school today. In fact, she was not allowed to drive at all for the next two weeks for smarting off to her mother the night before. Carlisle still was not sure exactly what had happened, but when he had come home, both his daughter and wife had been in a heated argument that had gone on for quite a while, and when Esme had come out of Rosalie's room, he hadn't asked her about it.

Carlisle quickly got out of his Mercedes and went and got into Rosalie's car. He was nearly late for work as it was, and he had to hurry. Without another thought, he drove out of the garage and towards the hospital.

* * *

Rosalie slammed the door of her brother's car and watched as Alice got out of the passenger seat. Jasper had let her drive his car home, because he and Emmett had wanted to go hunting. Rosalie had actually been surprised after the arguement she had gotten into with him the day before.

Who cared that she was grounded by her Mom though. Technically, her Mom had said that she could not drive _her_ car. It had been Jasper's that she drove, not her own. Rosalie smiled to herself, realizing that she had found a loop hole.

Then Rosalie froze. She breathed in a deep, unnecessary breath, and then slowly turned around.

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

Her car was missing. Her Mom's car was here. Jasper's was here.

And her Dad's was here. And Rosalie knew for a fact that her Dad was at work.

"No, he didn't!" Rosalie hissed. She felt Alice come up beside her.

"Rosie…be quiet! Mom is in the house, and if you keep up, she is going to hear you!" Alice whispered into Rosalie's ear.

"I don't ca…" Rosalie started, then watched as the garage door began to open.

In pulled Rosalie's car.

And her father. Who was in the driver's seat.

Rosalie could feel her temper rising. She could feel herself getting angrier and angrier.

She watched as her father got out of the car. She felt as Alice tried to pull her towards the door by her arm, well aware of what was fixing to happen.

"Stop it Alice!" Rosalie yelled at her sister. Alice jumped back as if she had been slapped. She fought with Rosalie all the time…but Rosalie never yelled at her when she was trying to keep her out of trouble.

Carlisle walked over to his daughters and noticed that Rosalie was angry.

"Rosalie…" He started, knowing that what was fixing to happen was not going to be pretty. When his eldest daughter went into a tantrum, it often took drastic measures to get her out of them.

"How DARE you drive my car?!" Rosalie yelled at him. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"Excuse me?" He asked, placing the keys to her car in his pocket. That did not go unoticed by Rosalie.

"You heard me! That is MY car! You didn't have any right to drive it! Give me my car keys" Rosalie yelled at her father. Alice was standing near the door, and flinched when Esme came into the garage to see what was going on.

"Rosalie, I believe that you need to calm down." Carlisle said calmly.

"Why? So that you can steal more of my things?" Rosalie screamed back at him.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen! Go to your room right this second!" Esme said, raising her voice only a bit so that her daughter would know that she was serious.

Rosalie turned around and looked at her mother.

"Why?" Rosalie asked daringly, her hands on her hips.

"If you know what is good for you, you will go right now." Esme said calmly.

"Fine." Rosalie said, and stomped her foot and walked past her mother, hitting her with her shoulder as she stomped past her.

Esme grabbed her daughter and pulled her back towards her.

"Young Lady, you are already grounded for the stunt that you pulled last night with me, and you will be in quite a bit of trouble for the stunt you just pulled with your father, I would watch it if I were you." Esme told her daughter. Rosalie looked down, then, as soon as her mom let her go, ran towards her room.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe that he would drive my car without asking me! Then they have the nerve to get mad at me because I am mad? This is so stupid.

My parents are NOT fair.

And now, Dad has my keys! What kind of crap is that???

Mom will be coming in my room soon…I am not stupid, I know how this will work. She was already mad at me because of yesterday, so I have a feeling that today is going to be twice as bad as last night was. All because I am the kid and they are the parents! It's so stupid!

It wasn't even my fault! Mom just took everything out of context!

Sometimes it is hard being an immortal teenage vampire. Especially with strict parents like I have.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"Esme, I have no idea what to do in this situation. Alice I can talk to. Emmett I can talk to. But Rosalie and Jasper are more your territory. You get those two. Especially Rosalie." I told my wife.

We were sitting in my office discussing what we were going to do with our eldest daughter. Besides the fact that she was already grounded, she had yelled at not only me, but her mother and her sister. Not to mention the fight she had gotten into with Jasper yesterday over an incident that had happened at school. We would not tolerate this type of behavior.

"I know dear. I will be having a very long discussion with our wayward daughter. I have no idea what she is thinking, but she will not behave this way. She has an attitude, yes, but she has never treated us with such blanant disrespect as she has in the last couple of days." Esme said.

I nodded. I knew that she was correct. Rosalie had been acting up a lot lately.

"Well, I could speak to her…" I started, actually dreading the fact that I might have to punish my daughter. Rosalie and I were much better at discussing car parts and restoration of vehicles. When it came to punishing her, it was hard it was hard for me. I had already changed her into a vampire, and although I know that she is okay with it, there are times she wishes that she was human. And I did that to her. I would rather not ever have to punish her further.

"That is okay…I will talk to her. She will be down to apologize shortly." Esme said, kissed me on the cheek, then walked out of my office.

I sighed, then took out some of the files that I had brought home from work.

* * *

Esme's POV

I marched into Rosalie's room without knocking. I was not in the greatest mood, and honestly had not been since Rosalie and I had fought last night for several hours.

"You could knock!" Rosalie hissed from her bed where she was angrily looking through a magazine. I walked over to the bed and snatched the magazine from her hands.

"What the crap?" Rosalie yelled, jumping off the bed, attempting to get in my face.

I raised my eyebrows, daring her to do anything that she knew she shouldn't.

We stood there and stared at each other for several moments.

Finally, she looked down, knowing that one way or another, she would lose this stare down.

"I would suggest that you sit down. You have some explaining to do, and then you will go and apologize to your father."

"I will do no such thing!" Rosalie yelled.

I had had it; this was the last straw. I grabbed Rosalie's arm and swatted her rear end once. I knew that it had been just enough to get her attention, and that was all that I wanted. I hated using that kind of punishment on any of my children.

I watched her face as it fell. She knew now that she had overstepped herself tremendously. I knew that she regretted it, but that did not erase what she had done.

"Are you ready to listen to me, or do I need to take more drastic results?" I asked her.

"Yes ma'am." She hissed through clenched teeth. No, she didn't want to listen to me, but she would choose that before she willingly received another swat from my hand. She knew that the next time it would not be only one swat.

"Okay, you may sit down," I started, and then waited for her to sit down, though unwillingly, before I started again, "One thing that you would do good to remember is the fact that you are OUR daughter. You will treat us with respect at all times. The way that you spoke to us downstairs was very inappropriate. I want to know what is going on with you! You have misbehaved for two days in a row now. That is unlike you, Rosalie."

"Nothing is wrong with me." Rosalie snapped, refusing to look at me, so I continued.

"Another thing, Rosalie, is that I do not know what you are thinking, where your car is concerned, but do be aware that your car can just as quickly not be your car. Your father and I bought you that car, and we can and will take it away from you if we deem it necessary. If I am correct, your father and I provide you with everything that you need, and most of what you want. The fact that you seem to not understand this is a mistake on our part."

Rosalie's head snapped up and looked at me.

"Wha…" Rosalie asked me, hurt and confusion apparent in her eyes.

"Rosalie, if you do not understand how our family functions, then that is your father and I's fault. It is our job, as your parents, to make sure that you understand how to behave and how to act in any given situation. You have acted very immature, both last night and…"

"Mom that isn't fair!" Rosalie cried, throwing herself face down on her bed dramatically. I sighed and sat down beside her, wanting very badly to rub her back, but in this current situation, I knew that I couldn't, least she think that she could use the same tactic to get out of trouble in the future.

"Rosalie, last night you were so far out of line that I don't even know where to begin."

"It wasn't that big a deal." Rosalie said, her voice muffled from her pillow.

"Rosalie, the fact that you think that getting detention for calling your teacher a 'bitch' is not a big deal, tells me just how immature you are behaving at the previous time. And fighting with Jasper about it...Rosalie, you two never fight!"

"So what? I have been stuck at fifteen for nearly eighty-two years. Mom, I am never going to age any more. I will always have to live with you and Dad and Alice and Jasper and Emmett. We will all always be together because we can't live by ourselves. We were changed too young. You know this, because we talk about it. But I don't understand why I am getting into so much trouble for getting detention for calling her that when I have never done it before! And fighting with Jasper...I mean, come on, we are gonna fight sometimes. You knew that there would eventually be a first!" Rosalie wailed.

"Yes, Rosalie, you will always live with me and your father. That will never change, and yes, we have talked about it before. But, the reason that we discipline you when you do something wrong is because if we don't, then you will continue to do the same thing. Sometimes you may understand, others you may not. But, as your parents, we understand that. We know that being the parents of four teenagers, all very young internally, can sometimes be trying. But we will always love you. We will always correct your mistakes, and at the same time we will always be here to listen to your problems. We would not change our lives for anything. I think that you need to understand this. Otherwise you are going to continue to be angry with us because you think that we are picking on you. On the contrary, we are doing this because we want you to live as normal a life as possible for a fifteen year old vampire. Do you understand, Rosalie?"

I watched her as she let everything that I had said sink in. I knew that she understood, but her pride was making her think about it longer.

We sat there for several minutes before she looked up at me.

"Yes ma'am. I understand. But I don't have to like it all the time, do I?" She asked. Her eyes were near tears. Even though she was unable to cry them, I always knew when she would have, had she been able.

"No, baby, you don't always have to agree with it. But I think that we both know that the things you said to your father earlier were wrong. I think that you also understand that when you argued with me yesterday about your detention, that you were wrong."

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Rosalie whispered. I pulled her over to me and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Rosalie, I love you very much." I whispered into her ear, pulling her head to my chest as her body heaved with sobs.

"I love you, too, Momma."

"Don't you think that you should go downstairs and apologize to your father?" I asked her. I felt her shoulder lift and fall as she sighed. She knew that she needed too, but it did not mean that she actually wanted to.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay baby, go on down and tell him that. And, I want you to remember the next time that your father or I use something that you deem yours, we are the ones that buy you these things. It would be in your best interest to keep your temper in control. And also realize that you are grounded for a month. Although I believe that we are at an understanding, it does not erase what you did. That means no car, no garage, no electronics, and no hunting without your father or I."

"I understand." She said. I bent over and kissed her forehead, and then pushed her gently towards the door, then whispered once more,

"And, if you curse again, then I will wash your mouth out with soap until you forget what it tastes like otherwise." I said, I watched a slight grin spread across her face as she nodded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I walked into Carlisle's office and stood in the door frame and watched the scene before me.

My eldest daughter, at her stuck at age of fifteen, was standing against her father, her arms wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and his head on top of hers.

It pleased me greatly to see them standing like that, father and daughter, for the moment at least, getting along.

I then heard a crash.

"Emmett! I am going to kill you!" Alice yelled at her oldest brother.

"Haha Not if you can't catch me, Keebler Elf!" Emmett yelled.

I sighed…Alice hated being called an elf above all other things, so I knew that if I didn't go pull the two of them apart, that my house would be wrecked in a matter of seconds.

I took on last look at Rosalie and Carlisle, loving seeing them in this special moment, then turned around to go find out what was going on with our other children.

The End…or is it?


	5. Fake IDs

Jasper's Faken Ids…

Jasper Cullen was secretly selling fake IDs out of the Huckleberry High School year book room. He had been doing this for months, practically since school had started when he realized that his parents were not going to be so lenient when it came to handing out allowances as they had been in the past due to the fact that he and his siblings apparently 'took too much for granted'.

That was okay though, because he knew a trade; he could make a quality fake ID that looked as if it were real. He had been taught how to do this early in his vampire life, although his parents did not know this. They couldn't know everything. Some things just had to remain a secret.

That was until he was selling a fake ID to Marka Narkel. She was eighteen, tall, with a thick mane of dark hair. She badly wanted to be 21 so that she could get into the over 21 clubs. She had heard that Jasper Cullen was the go to guy and had cornered him soon after.

This trade off, one handing over a fake ID and the other handing over two hundred dollars, did NOT go as it was supposed to. In fact, it went anything but….

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Alice Cullen was sitting in her desk when she was struck with a vision.

"_Jasper Cullen! You are grounded! I cannot believe that you would make fake IDs and sell them! You just wait until your father finds out what you've done! And, that poor girl's parents!" Esme yelled at her son._

"_Mom! She didn't get in trouble! What is the big deal!" Jasper whined._

"_That does not matter! The fact remains that you sold Marka a fake ID and because you did so, her parents had to be called and I had to be called. I am not pleased, nor will your father be."_

"_Whatever."Jasper said._

_Then, all of a sudden, Esme Cullen felt herself becoming oddly calm. Why should she be angry with Jasper? He hadn't done anything that bad…….._

"_Jasper Cullen!" Esme said, slamming on the brakes of her car and slapping her son on the knee, hard enough that he looked at her, shocked._

"_Jasper, you know better! You are to NEVER use your powers to mess with my emotions! I am disappointed in you!" Esme said, eyeing her wayward soon._

"_Sorry, Mom…" Jasper said, sinking in his chair, trying not to rub his knee where his mother had swatted him._

Alice jolted out of her vision and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"May I please use the restroom?" Alice asked her teacher.

"Of course."

Alice jumped out of her seat and ran out the door, down the hallway.

Only in time to see her mother and Jasper walking towards her.

"Alice, I know that you have seen something, but I want you to go back to class, okay?" Esme whispered to her daughter at a speed that no human would be able to hear.

"Yes Ma'am." Alice said, very aware of what was going to happen to her mate.

* * *

Esme's POV

Really? Was my son this ignorant? Had he really thought that he was not going to get caught selling fake IDs? And, did he really think that he was going to get away with trying to control my emotions?

Well, if he thought it, he sure has another thing coming.

"Mom, please…I am sorry!" Jasper said in a low whine, sitting on the couch, where I had told him he would sit and not move.

"Jasper, we will discuss this when your father gets home! We will see what he had to say about this!"

"Aw! Mom, you know what he is going to say! But it really isn't any of his business!" Jasper whined.

I looked at him. This was NOT my Jasper. My Jasper was NEVER in trouble. He was always the calmest of his siblings.

There was his mate, Alice, our youngest. She was often in trouble for fighting with her brother and sister. Her eagerness to shop also got her quite often. She is a daddy's girl through and through, and often can talk her way out of trouble if it is with her father.

Rosalie…oh my dear Rosalie; she is definitely a Mama's girl, but do not let her hear that. She is, even after all these years, still wary of men. My daughter's way of coping with this is her attitude. This gets her into trouble more often than not. This in no way means that she is afraid of her father, mate, and brother. Oh no, she loves them to the ends of the earth.

Emmett…my immature oldest son. He is nearly always in trouble; however, he often doesn't even realize that what he is doing is going to get him into trouble. He is such a lovable person, that it is often hard to discipline him.

Jasper is the total opposite of his siblings, he is rarely ever in trouble. That is why I am so surprised. He is so rarely in trouble that the fact he would do something so majorly inappropriate, is unbelievable.

"Mom…" Jasper said, moving slightly in his seat.

"I am calling your father." I told him. He took a deep breath, and sighed, throwing himself back against the couch.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I cannot believe that I am in this much trouble. Can Mom be serious? I mean, it was NOT that big a deal! Yet, Mom is FREAKING out!

I turned slightly to watch her when she called Dad. Shit. I am in so much trouble. When she tells dad that I have been making fake IDs…ha…I am going to get it.

"Yes. I think that we need to handle this before the others come home. It is the right thing to do." Mom said into the phone.

I turned back around and sighed. At least she was not wanting to wait until the others got home, because that could be embarrassing.

"Okay Honey. I will see you shortly. I love you." Mom said, then shortly after, she hung up the phone.

I listened to her as she walked back into the living room.

"Jasper, go wait in your room, your father and I will be up as soon as he gets home." Mom said. I huffed, then quickly got up to run to my room.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I walked up the stairs, towards Jasper's room.

"I cannot believe that he would do something like this Carlisle. It is not like him." Esme said, holding onto my arm.

"We will get to the bottom of this, Esme. That I can assure you." I told her. She nodded. We would, together, figure out what was going on with our son.

We made it to his door, and I knocked lightly.

"Come in." Jasper said. I opened the door and followed Esme into his room.

Jasper was sitting on his bed. I pulled a chair from his desk in front of his bed and sat in it, while Esme sat on his bed.

"Okay, Jasper, explain why you thought that you needed to make and sale fake IDs." Esme demanded.

My wife was irritated with her son, that much was apparent.

"I wanted the extra money." Jasper whispered, almost too low for even us to hear.

"Why, Son? You do not need anything. We give you all the money and material things that you need." I said.

"I just…I just…I wanted to buy some things that you wouldn't let me an Emmett have." Jasper said, sulkily.

"Jasper, what did you want?" Esme asked.

Jasper didn't look at her.

"Just some stuff." Jasper said.

"Jasper…" Esme said warningly.

"Fine, we needed some stuff for the basement. For Squeakers. We both knew how mad you were at Emmett for biting the squirrel. So I told him that I could get some money without you guys finding out." Jasper said, hanging his head down.

"Well, Jasper, you have committed a series of misdeeds. You not only got in trouble at school, but you messed with your mother's emotions. You know better than this. We are shocked that you would behave this way." I told him.

Jasper looked over at me, then at his mother.

"It is not that big a deal, it isn't like I will get to make them anymore anyways. I am going to be grounded for forever anyways." Jasper smarted off.

"Jasper, you are pushing this." I told him. Esme nodded.

"Whatever." He said, then jumped up as if her were going to leave.

"Sit!" Esme demanded.

"Hell no!" Jasper hissed at his mother.

That was all that it took. I ran over to him quickly, then grabbed his arm, rewarding him with several firm swats on his hind quarters.

Jasper stood where he was, shocked that I would give him swats of any kind, as it was something that I never did. I was not usually the disciplanarian in our home.

"Now, son, apologize to your mother."

"Sorry, Mom. For everything. I am sorry that I made those fake IDs. I know that I deserve any punishment that you give out." Jasper said.

It amazed me that Jasper was so easy to make see that he was in the wrong. He rarely argued with us, and nearly always accepted the fact that we were looking out for his better interests.

"I believe, Jasper, that one week shall suffice. You are never in trouble, and although we believe that what you have done is very very wrong, we also know that you understand that. As long as you can stay out of trouble. However, If this happens again, you will be in much more trouble than this, do you understand?" Esme told our son. I nodded in agreement.

"I promise. I know that I was in the wrong. I will not do anything such as this again." Jasper said. I could tell that he was attempting to be mature about the entire situation, although he didn't want to be.

"Okay Jasper. One week, no hunting alone, no television, video games, or computer." I told him. He nodded, then walked over to Esme.

"Mom, I am sorry." He said, then wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Alice! You are such a stupid brat!" Rosalie yelled at Alice outside.

"You deserved that! If you call me that again, I will push you BACK in the mud!" Alice yelled.

Esme and I looked at one another and sighed. We knew that we had yet another argument that we had to step in and break up.

"Jasper, we love you, don't you ever forget that." Esme whispered into his ear. I smiled and nodded.

"STOP IT ALICE!" Rosalie yelled. I looked at Esme, a similar look passing between the two of us.

We then both headed downstairs to break up our rambunctious daughters.

The End…Or is it?


	6. Mud Fight

**AN: Okay...This may be the last chapter, may not be. I am undecided, since I cannot tell if there is a big want for it. Anywho, Hope that you enjoy this!**

"Rosalie Cullen if you do not leave me alone, I swear that I am going to push you in the mud!" Alice told her older sister. Rosalie turned and looked down at Alice.

"If you know what is good for you, you won't even try!" Rosalie snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know who you think that you are, but you are the reason that we got in trouble at school! You are the one that should have to explain it to Mom!"

"What about Dad, you little brat? Do you not think that he is going to be upset with you? Especially since you always try to be Daddy's little girl? All perfect and sweet? Well, guess what? They know that you are just as much trouble as the rest of us! BOTH of them are going to be disappointed in you!" Rosalie shouted at her sister.

"Take that back! You don't know anything! Just because you can be a bitch doesn't mean that you have to be mean to everyone else!" Alice yelled back, this time taking it a step farther and pushing her sister backwards. Rosalie regained her balance quickly and threw her backpack down on the ground.

"Just wait until they find out that you stole Marka's car just because she got Jasper into trouble. AND that the only reason that I got into trouble was because I skipped class to try to keep you out of trouble! You are the one that has to explain that to them! Because if you don't, then I will! I got two weeks detention because of you and you got away with nothing. I am not even going to go over the fact that..."

"You are such a bitch! Why can't you get over yourself?" Alice said, then jumped at her sister, doing exactly as she said she would, and knocked her down in the mud.

Rosalie had been unprepared for it, and had actually fallen, but once she was down, there was no getting up. She was far to busy hitting her sister to worry about anything else.  
That is why neither of them noticed their mother come out of the house, followed closely by their father. Carlisle and Esme Cullen looked at their children in shock. Their daughters...their DAUGHTERS, were rolling around in the mud, physically fighting one another! They both stood there for a few minutes in pure shock. Then, just as quickly, they were pulled out of their shock when they watched Alice slap her sister across the face and Rosalie retaliate by slamming her sister back into the ground.

"Stop it right this minute! Both of you!" Esme yelled. Neither of them stopped fighting. In fact, they went even farther.

"You stupid whore!" Alice yelled, biting her sister. Rosalie wailed...vampire venom still stung quite a bit when bitten, whether you were a vampire or not.

"You little bitc..." Rosalie started. Only this time, before she could get it out, she felt herself being jerked away from Alice. Alice felt the same swift jerking motion. She swung once more and hit the person holding her without realizing that she was doing so.

When she looked at her sister and saw that her father held Rosalie.

That only meant one thing. Alice gulped.

"Alice Cullen, young lady I have no idea what has gotten into you, but your father and I will find out. Now, go to your room." Esme sternly told Alice without ever raising her voice. She swatted Alice once on the rear, then pushed her towards the house.

"And take a shower!" Esme said, noting just how muddy her children were.

She sighed. She had a feeling that this long day was only getting longer.

**Alice's POV**

I cannot believe that I just did that. I cannot believe that I just hit Mom. What the hell was I thinking?

I wasn't thinking. That was part of the problem. And, I did not see any of this coming, mainly, I am sure, because I was so mad at Marka for getting Jasper into trouble, that my visions of the future were blurred. I hadn't even noticed. But, was it my fault that Rosalie got detention for two weeks just because she thought that she had to "save" me? I don't think so.

Crap. I have to take a shower before Mom and Dad come up here. I am in this one deep...sigh.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Mom and Dad were both standing over me, neither of them looked pleased. I sighed a deep unnecessary breath. I hate it when they look down at me. I feel even worse because my hair is streaked with chunks of mud. My clothes will probably never come clean. And, my parents are standing over me in the kitchen...Mom told me that I would sit on a kitchen stool, because I was not in any way going to ruin her furniture.

I nodded, then followed them towards the stool.

"Rosalie, would you mind explaining why you got detention today? We understand what they fight was about, simply by overhearing it. However, we would like to know exactly what happened at school." Dad said. I looked at him, then at Mom, and nodded.

"Alice was angry about a vision that she saw. Both of you getting onto Jasper, and he being grounded, and it all being Marka's fault. I told her that it was not Marka's fault, it was Jasper's. Because he chose to make the fake IDs. But during History, i got a bad feeling. So after History, I skipped Math and went to find Alice. I found her, and she was messing up Marka's car. So, I made Alice go back into school while I fixed her car. But when I was coming back in the building I got caught. I was given two weeks detention and a note to you guys. Alice got away without anything and she thinks that it is okay. " I finished. Mom and Dad both looked at me with sincere faces. But, I still wasn't sure what they were thinking.

"Okay, Rosalie. We will take all of that into consideration when deciding your punishement." Dad said. I looked at him.

What the hell?

"MOM!? What? I didn't..."

"Rosalie, no matter what all you did, you still fought your sister and cursed. Those are punishable offenses, always in this house, and you know that." Mom said gently. I felt my shoulders sag, but nodded anyways. Because, yes, I did know that.

"Good girl." Mom whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my forehead, which was still covered in mud. That was something only she, my mom, would ever do in a situation like this.

"Go on and take a shower while we talk to your sister." Dad said, standing back aways, giving me and Mom our space. I nodded, then went up the stairs.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sat on my bed and waited on my parents. I knew that they were headed up the stairs, and I knew that after talking to Rosalie, they were not exactly happy. Oh, and I had hit Mom...I was also in trouble for that.

*tap tap tap*

"Come in." I said softly.

I had seen this far, but then my visions stopped.

"Alice Cullen, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dad asked.

"No sir. Pretty much everything Rosalie said was true, so there is no need in explaining it any farther." I whispered.

"You don't hav anything to say about what happened outside? With your sister or your mother." Dad asked again. I shook my head.

"Alice, I am disappointed in you. You know how to act, yet you are not." Dad said. A sob escaped my lips. Disappointment. That was what my parents felt at this very moment. I looked over at Mom. I could see in her face that she knew what I was thinking. I was only proved correct when she spoke.

"Alice, we are disappointed in your actions, not you. There is a difference. You blamed Marka for something that was not her fault, you vandalized her car which in the end got your sister in trouble, and you fought your sister. You cursed at her. The fact that you struck me is something totally different. I realize that you were still in fight mode with Rosalie, but that does not erase anything. You should NOT have been fighting her. Do you understand?" Mom asked me. Another sob left my lips, and I nodded.

"Alice, for the next month you are grounded." Dad said. I looked up at him. Really? An ENTIRE month?

"A month...." I started to whine. I hate to admit that it was going to be a whine, but I a month was a long time.

"Would you like a few swats added to that?" Mom asked. i looked at her, shocked. She rarely even THREATENED that. The fact that she has swatted me once outside had shocked me quite a bit.

"No ma'am!" I said quickly. I could tell that she was trying not to smile, but that was when I realized that i was unconsciously rubbing my backside with one hand. "What is Rosalie..." For the zillionth time Mom cut me off.

"What happens to your sister is none of your concern, just as it is none of hers what happens to you."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Alice, do you have any more questions?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "Okay. You are confined to your room unless we tell you that you may leave, hunting is to be done only with us, no shopping. No television, iPod, or computer. Understood?" Dad asked me. I nodded again.

Mom came over to me and kissed me head, then followed Dad towards the door.

"Are you guys really not disappointed IN me?" I asked quietly. Both turned around and looked at me.

"We could never be disappointed IN you, Alice Cullen. Your choices are not always the best, but you would never disappoint us." Dad said. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and Alice?" Mom said, turning towards me once one.

"Yes ma'am?"

"It would be nice if you would apolagize to your sister, because she was only trying to help you. In turn she recieved two weeks of detention and is in trouble with your father and I." Mom said.

"Okay, i promise that I will." I said. Mom nodded, a small smile on her face, and then left my room.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Children make like worth living. Even non-aging, immortal teenagers that cannot stay out of trouble. Even they make it worth it. My children are like gold to me...priceless.i would do anything to preotect them.

There are still the days, however, when I would love to put some of them in the basement and lock the door. Today was one of those days. Three out of four children were in trouble and grounded at the moment. Though, Rosalie, with her much lesser crimes, was only grounded for a mere week, the others were in a spot more trouble. It surprised me that out of all the children, Emmett managed to stay out of trouble.

*CRASH*

"I didn't do it!" Emmetts voice rang through the house.

I sighed. I had spoken far too soon. But, I wouldn't change anything about my life for anything. Even shattering vases and fighting children...each one of them along with Carlisle, was worth EVERYTHING...


End file.
